Daughter of the Flames
by Blazing BrightHeart
Summary: Now I will tell you a story, of a family left to fight for truth and for love...and dear reader, I urge you to read on.


Daughter of The Flames

By Blazing Brightheart

Description: Let me tell you a story, of eternal love and fiery passion.

Pairings: Legolas/OC, Tom Paris/OC

Universe: Crossover /ST: Voyager and Lord of the Rings with references to Narnia and Star Wars.

Credit: The OC's belong to me, nothing else does.

Author's note: I'm not a huge P/T fan (I'm a K/T fan, after the first episode, they seemed suited. Would have never figured her with Paris, of all people) so I'm obviously not going to write P/T. Don't kill me! It's kind of a weirdly put together story, but I hope I can make it make sense! Also, this is a kind of "what if Voyager never made it home?" sort of thing.

* * *

Prologue: A Family Line

The blood of the phoenix is scarce, but runs through the earth, through one family. Not many know of the phoenix line, and how it ended. Its last member, Destiny Marie Pevensie, had no children, ending the fire line forever. Her mother, Rozalia Laurelia Greenleaf, married a king. Even farther, Rozalia's mother was a queen through marriage. Marina Greenleaf left her dimension through a portal to be with her one true love. To go even farther back, Marina's mother, named Danielle Paris, was the most known member of the phoenix bloodline.

Now I will tell you a story, of a family left to fight for truth and for love.

Danielle Skywalker was born many years before in a galaxy far, far away, as we all know the tale. While patrolling a section of space, she was pulled into a vortex and pulled into the Milky Way Galaxy. Not knowing where she was, she asked the first ship she saw for help. The USS Voyager took her with them and helped her to try to find her way home. When she couldn't find a way to return, she asked for asylum and became an ensign, telling the captain that "She wanted to do something." She became the science second-in-command and made many friends. During a period of death, she saved the command staff from dying in an explosion. When that happened, her immortality of the phoenix began protecting them and made them immortal with her. After many years, she married her best friend, Tom. They had 3 children, one of which is the center of this story. Yet, Danielle's story is for another time, for star-people are not mentioned as much in history as they should be.

Danielle's children were Marina, Kimberliee, and Jacin. Jacin was the youngest and Tom's pride and joy for a son. He died in an accident at 14 years old, when he fell almost 20 feet out of a large oak tree. Kimberliee, or Kimmy, lived until she was 24 when she died in the line of duty. Marina was the only one who lived on, the phoenix line taking full prominence in her and making her immortal as well. Instead of elemental harnessing, like Danielle had, Marina could read minds and use telekinesis to her benefit. During her journeys with the crew of Voyager, they learned how to bounce between different dimensions, and used Marina as their liaison. During this time, she was bounced to Middle Earth, where she met Legolas Greenleaf. Not knowing how to return, she found herself as a tenth walker to the Fellowship. As to allow you to not get bored, I will not continue with this tale here, but in further chapters of this history. The story of Rozalia is a tale for another time as well, one to be shared.

The story I'm about to tell is one of tragedy, foresight, love, and the attachment of a family to a child. This story is not of Rozalia Laurelia, or Destiny Marie, or Danielle Lynn. No, this story is not of anyone before. This story is of Marina Lee Paris, who is at this point, the only daughter of Tom and Danielle Paris. This is the story of Marina and Legolas, and of their love.

Dear reader, I urge you to read on.

* * *

A/N: Weeelllll….what did you think? No flames, but I'm looking for beta's for all my in progress works, because of school, I have absolutely no time but to write at points and edit. I tried to tell it well, because it's so many things merged together. I hope you enjoy it though!

-Rachel

That button

l

V

Press that button.

You know you want to.


End file.
